


Selfish thoughts.

by firendawn



Series: 2,500. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters in the game, Cor loves teasing his childish partner, Loqi is such a brat, Lots of it, M/M, Rated M for some dirty talk along the way, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firendawn/pseuds/firendawn
Summary: Loqi breaks into Cor's home, once again, and discovers the marshal's bittersweet memories through a photo book. Loqi wants to be remembered by him too, so he decides to take things up a notch and create his own memories with Cor.Prompt made by ladyleonis: Loqi taking pictures of Cor when he falls asleep on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic for my new project - 2,500, a collection of Cor/Loqi one-shots that are less than or equal to 2,500 words. This collection wouldn't have been possible without those that have sent in prompts for Cor/Loqi through Tumblr. I'm still accepting requests, so you can send in your prompts and ideas to ignocts.tumblr.com and I'll try my best to include it in my project. I don't mind reading some through the comments here too!

“Pictures, huh…” Loqi was looking through the photographs that were glued onto a plain, brown book and carefully flipped each page slowly, not wanting to damage any pictures.

They weren’t his memories, but Loqi could feel the happiness and adventure radiating off each picture he sees. Cor’s bunch of friends includes the previous King and some others. Loqi wasn’t sure of their names and he was a little curious as to who they were. Then again, he didn’t want to ask Cor since it might trigger some memories that he has already buried in that enclosed mind of his.

When Loqi flipped to the final page of the photobook, a picture fell out and dropped onto his feet. Loqi picked it up and dusted it off, the corner of his lips turning into a smile as he saw a picture of Cor in his natural habitats. A lion preying on his meal – as one would say. Cor was ruthlessly exterminating a bunch of daemons and someone managed to grab a really good shot of it. It must’ve been the blonde kid from the prince’s entourage. He carried his camera around with him wherever he goes.

Loqi heard the door creak behind him, followed by a relentless sigh. He chuckled at the sound of that. Loqi came to Cor’s safe little house uninvited since he was off-duty today and plus, he wanted to meet his ‘rival’ for lunch. Cor didn’t particularly like the idea of the enemy barging into his house every now and then, but Loqi’s pretty much like a stray animal to him.

“Welcome home, Marshal.” Loqi flipped the photobook closed and placed it aside. He rested his head against the couch and looked up to the marshal, who was staring down at him in disbelief.

Like a flexible cat, Loqi shifted his body weight up and mischievously pulled Cor’s shirt, bringing the bigger man down a little closer to him. The marshal gave in easily and closed his eyes as Loqi leaned up for quick kiss. It was a gentle kiss, and both Loqi and Cor were taking their own sweet time basking in each other’s presence. Other than seeing his face, Loqi quite enjoys kissing Cor. It was gentle, yet rough and passionate. His face doesn’t really say much, so it was hard to understand Cor at first, but the way he expressed his lust was something else. It left Loqi wanting for more.

Cor pulled away first and gave the younger one a little ruffle to his hair, then he went straight for the kitchen and subconsciously took two cups out. Loqi didn’t know when it happened, but he came here almost every day that even Cor has gotten accustomed to having him around. Though the action was sweet, Cor never really asked Loqi what his favourite drink was. He would always end up giving him tap water or milk. When Loqi asked for a change of preferences, Cor straight out rejected his offer. What a cheap guy.

As Cor prepared the drinks, Loqi’s fingers instinctively went up to his lips. It has been months, but having Cor’s lips on his still feels awfully foreign. While he’s distracted in his thoughts, Cor sat beside him and placed the two glasses on his small table that was already filled with a bunch of other stuffs. The Marshal had letters for days, many of them were housing rental fees and the bills. Being one of the top tiers in Insomnia doesn’t mean he could neglect his bills but then again, he does have his own benefits.

Cor noticed the photobook that Loqi had placed aside and grunted. He had a solemn look in his eyes for a second before he started initiating another conversation with Loqi. “You’ve been going through my stash again?”

“Not my fault it was lying around,” Loqi shrugged, sipping the glass of milk that Cor had prepared for him. He grimaced slightly at how thick the milk was, but it tasted good nonetheless. “plus, it’s not like you’re not used to me checking everything in this house.”

He heard Cor muttering something softly under his breath but Loqi couldn’t quite grasp what he said. Loqi’s eyes went straight to his throat as Cor started chugging down a glass of vodka. Loqi was unsure of the marshal’s alcohol tolerance, but considering how he’s already an adult – an old one at that, it probably isn’t an issue. The way his throat bops up and down sent warning signals straight to his groin. With a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks, Loqi looked away and he hoped that Cor didn’t catch him staring.

Minutes passed by with silence accompanying them. It has always been this way – Cor wouldn’t speak unless he needs to, and Loqi wouldn’t want to initiate a conversation that would end within a few seconds. Loqi indulged himself in the silence and cautiously rested his head against Cor’s broad shoulder. He took the photobook again from the latter’s hands and flipped it open.

When a large, warm hand caressed his head softly, Loqi gained the confidence to speak and ask a few personal questions.

“Who took these shots of you?” He asked as he started flipping through the pages, stopping every now and then whenever he found his favourite shots of Cor.

“Cid.”

“The old man from the garage that has a really hot grandkid? He’s the one that takes all these beautiful shots of you?” Loqi was genuinely surprised and it was evident on his part. Cor, however, wasn’t having any of that.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” Cor sighed and shoved him aside, taking the photobook in his hands.

He looked through the photos and Loqi decided to watch him. He brushed his fingers through every single photo he saw, taking approximately five minutes on each one. Cor said nothing about what each picture meant to him and was probably replaying the memories in his head. Loqi was curious, but he wasn’t one to invade in one of his private moments. Moreover, it looked like the man was enjoying himself – hell, he was showing more emotions looking at photos rather than looking at Loqi himself.

*

As compensation for breaking into Cor’s house, Loqi decided to clean up the dishes and cook something for Cor in exchange. He does something all the time, and this time was no different. Though he wasn’t so sure about the cooking part. Loqi wasn’t an expert in cooking like that man who looks like a feather duster, who is supposed to be the prince’s loyal retainer as well. He can’t do much cooking, but he can at least cook up a few dishes. Loqi wasn’t surprised when he saw little to no ingredients in Cor’s freezer. After being cooped up in the Citadel, Cor probably had gotten better food there rather than when he tried cooking something up on his own.

Loqi called out to Cor and told him that he was going to take some of his gil to buy ingredients at the closest wet market. For some reason, Cor leaves his wallet in the weirdest parts of his house. Sometimes, it can be in the bathroom or by the sink, and other times he would just randomly place it under his bed. Thankfully, this time around it was placed on top of his table like a normal person would do.

His eyes shifted from the wallet to Cor. Even with an ‘enemy’ in the house, Cor fell asleep, and he had such a peaceful expression on his face. After countless of fights and encounters with both daemons and magitek troopers, not to mention his inconvenient hunter duties, Cor must’ve been awfully exhausted. With the drooping eyebags, it was obvious that he hasn’t gotten enough sleep and he probably hasn’t been able to after his King’s death. Loqi has seen him beating himself up over it countless of times. Those days were the worst and Loqi could do nothing but watch over him as he falls asleep.

Cor was sleeping with the photobook in his hands, and a picture of the late King Regis was stuffed in between his fingers. Loqi felt a twist of pain yet again, but he brushed the feeling off. It was only natural that Cor still cared deeply about the late King Regis.

Loqi unzipped and took his jacket off, placing it over Cor, making sure that he was at least kept warm. The jacket didn’t even completely cover his whole body and only then did Loqi realize how small and incompetent he was in comparison to Cor. He started having thoughts of Cor looming over him and Loqi wanted to give in to the frustration. Thank the Astrals that he was a man with manners and was not going to put the marshal’s cock up his ass when he’s asleep.

He does have another idea though.

“Don’t hate me for this, Cor.” Loqi started chuckling as he took his phone out.

Loqi loves taking pictures of himself and he has various of applications to make himself look good. After Cor’s influence, he likes taking pictures of himself using ‘cat filters’. It made his skin look better at times, too. Loqi’s all for vanity, but above all, he wants to impress Cor the most. 

Now’s not the time to be self-indulgent, Loqi thought. Carefully, he tapped on an application and picked the cutest filter he could find before placing the phone’s camera close to Cor’s face. The results were astonishing and Loqi wanted to die from keeping his laughter in. He bit his other hand in order to suppress his laughter but after using each and every new filter he could find, the feat seemed tragically impossible.

From that session alone, Loqi had over forty pictures of Cor and he wants to top it up a notch to a hundred. It’s probably a little too much, but then again Loqi won’t get such an opportunity soon. After looking through all of the shots again, he realized only how much he actually adored the man. Sure, he gets on his nerves at times and he _still_ wants to kick his ass for looking down on him every time they fight, but at the end of the day, there’s just something charming about the marshal.

Like every other clichéd romance movies he watched back in Niflheim in his spare time, Loqi desperately wanted to get a picture with the marshal just like how every teenage girl wants a picture from a popular boy in their universities.

His heart started to thump in anticipation as he crawled up onto the couch as quietly as he can. The material made a little noise when he started putting his weight onto it and Loqi stopped moving altogether. He closed in eyes in anticipation that Cor would wake up, considering how incredibly attentive he was. When nothing terrifying has occurred to him yet, Loqi’s hands were trembling as he quickly turned his face around and posed for his front camera.

Loqi smiled brightly at the shot. It wasn’t that bad, the picture was a little blurry since he was shaking, but it was overall a nice picture. Immediately after, he sets that picture as his wallpaper. He has to show this to Aranea tomorrow. The woman would probably tease him for it but she was the only one he could talk to about this anyways. Nobody else in the empire knew of his obsession with the marshal.

“What are you doing?” An arm snagged him over the waist and brought Loqi down, his view now blocked by Cor’s features.

“Um, well, you see…” Loqi shifted his eyes to the side and slipped an awkward laughter from his lips as he got himself comfortable in Cor’s lap.

“Give me your phone.” The sleepy marshal demanded.

“No.”

“Give me your phone, Loqi.”

“No!” Loqi clutched onto his phone as tightly as he can. As soon as Cor gets his hand on it, every single content in his phone will probably be deleted. He silently cursed himself for not setting a password in the first place.

His efforts were proven useless when Cor managed to steal his phone. There goes everything – his hard work, his memories, and his life were put on the line, but this is what he gets. Cor’s a ruthless daemon, Loqi cursed. He pouted as he watched Cor go through his gallery. He’s probably seeing some of the embarrassing shots of himself, but he could care less about that.

“You take awful shots.”

“Last time I checked I was a soldier, not a photographer,” Loqi grumbled.

“You’re such a kid.” Cor shook his head.

“Last time I checked I was only in my mid-twenties.” He retorted back.

“You’re such a virgin.”

“Last time I checked I was,” Loqi cuts himself and his face flushed when he realized what he was about to say. He narrowed his eyes at Cor, who slyly took a picture of him. “You’re such a fucking asshole.”

When Loqi snatched his phone back, he was surprised when he saw that none of his pictures were deleted. All Cor did was take more shots of Loqi – some embarrassing ones, too. Loqi looked absolutely flushed and shy in one picture, and when he was about to comment on it, Cor showed him something even more embarrassing. Cor had sent the photo to his own phone and edited it so that Loqi was covered in glitter along with some cat ears and whiskers.

“Delete that!” Loqi stammered as he sat up, reaching out to grab Cor’s phone.

Cor made it extremely difficult for Loqi but it was a sight to witness. The young blonde was frantically throwing his arms in the air, trying to grab hold of the phone. Loqi’s whines repeatedly reverberated throughout the room and it was honestly turning the marshal on. What’s worse was that Loqi was on his lap, and the constant moving wasn’t helping him stand his ground. It was safe to say that the young’un knew what he was doing and is rubbing himself against Cor in the most sensual ways on purpose.

“Loqi, are you rubbing yourself on me?”

“Not really, I just want that photo to be deleted. Am I subconsciously making you feel good?” Oh, so it wasn’t on purpose. Nothing he could do about that, then. Loqi’s probably going to start doing it on purpose now.

“We can end up fucking right now, with you whimpering under me, but I’m still not going to delete the photo, Loqi.” Cor made it clear and rubbed the spot under his chin, close to his neck.

Loqi slumped against Cor’s shoulder. He’s outside of combat and training and he still can’t beat Cor in his own game. Loqi pulled away and showed Cor the nastiest face he could muster before getting off his lap. Reminding himself that he has dinner to prepare, Loqi grabbed the marshal’s wallet and stormed off, slamming the door to exert his annoyance.

“Fuck you, Cor!” Loqi yelled from outside of the house.


End file.
